thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Agents (ANW)
Synopsis Now with the Agents of the Apocalypse, Vivian must choose which way to go: Help Heath and escape or rejoin the agents and end the raids against The Kingdom. Plot Heath is tossed into a room by Jonah and Aiden. Jonah mocks him, bringing up what happened with his group before. Aiden tells him to quit messing around. Heath then headbutts Jonah, knocking him out. Aiden grabs Heath by his jacket collar and tells him he needs to make wiser choices. "Piss off the wrong person, you'll die." Heath pushes the loose gag out of his mouth and whispers, "Good." Aiden drops him and gets Jonah up and they leave. X is leading Vivian to the armory where Maria is working. Maria questions what happened and Vivian whispers she got her friends killed. Maria asks if she means the other agents and she shakes her head, saying she hates the agents. In the dark room, Heath sits in the middle, fumbling with the ropes behind his back. The door opens and Vivian runs in, taking his gag out. Heath asks if she can find a way for them to get out. She shakes her head, saying they're planning on attacking the Kingdom. Heath tells her to warn them. Jacob enters the room, asking what she's doing. She stands and says he's her friend. Jonah enters behind him and runs at Vivian, punching her. Heath attempts to stand and is pushed down. X shoots a bullet into the cieling and demands everyone to get out. Vivian, Jonah and Jacob are walking in the woods. Vivian and Jacob trail behind and Jacob asks if she's planning on going back to the Kingdom. Vivian nods and asks if he wants to come. He gladly agrees when Jonah points a gun to them. He tells them he heard everything and will make sure to kill Heath if Vivian leaves. Vivian tackles him and shoves him down a small hill and the two bolt away. At the Agents hideout, Aiden is guarding the door to Heath when Jonah walks in. He tells Aiden what happened and says they need to kill Heath and "Drop his body off at The Kingdom." Aiden refuses. Jonah snickers and asks if he has a crush on the prisoner. "That gives me even more reason to kill him." As Jonah walks away, Aiden looks at the door with concern. Vivian and Jacob are still running and both fall into some tall grass. Jacob asks if they're all clear and Vivian nods. A man approaches with a crossbow and threatens them. Vivian pleads him not to kill them so they can warn their friends. The man lowers the weapon and reveals himself as Jack. Deaths None Co-Stars *Corey Hawkins - Jacob *Donzaleigh Abernathy - Maria *John Barrowman - Jack Trivia *Aiden is friendly and will try helping Heath in a future episode. *Jack is going to be added to the main cast in the next episode. Category:A New World Category:Episodes